Seelenfeuer
by Mahado-chan
Summary: Otenkun x Taikoubou Spielt nach dem Ende des Mangas. Otenkun und Taikoubou teilen sich einen Körper, doch ihren Seelen genügt diese Nähe nicht. Rated M wegen BoyxBoy Love
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Gefühl was wir missten**

-Otenkuns Sicht-

Sein Atem ging schnell und so schwer dass sich der Brustkorb nur langsam auf und absenkte. Seine Augen funkelten mich leicht fiebrig an. Ich konnte die Unsicherheit darin sehen, aber wir waren einen Schritt zu weit gekommen, um jetzt aufzuhören.

Ich wusste selbst nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war. Ich hatte es nicht so geplant und er sicherlich auch nicht. Es war alles kompliziert geworden, seit sich unsere Seelen vereinigt hatten. Es war gut, dass wir Kunlun verlassen hatten und unseren eigenen Weg gingen. Ich wusste nicht genau, warum er sich dafür entschieden hatte.

Vielleicht wollte er etwas Abstand von der Sache haben oder nicht Gefahr laufen, sich als Sennin auch weiterhin in die Menschenwelt einzumischen. Oder er brauchte Zeit um zu realisieren, dass in uns die Seele eines Außerirdischen steckte, oder zumindest einmal gesteckt hatte. Vielleicht verkraftete er auch nicht den Tod all der Menschen und Sennin die er verloren hatte. Vor allem dieser Fugen stand ihm wohl nahe. Ich konnt es in seiner Seele spüren. Vielleicht waren sie ein Paar gewesen? Ich wusste es nicht. Es interessierte mich auch nicht wirklich. Zumindest nicht im Moment.

Im Moment war nur dieses Gefühl wichtig, was uns beide verwirrte. Diese Nähe, diese Wärme. Nannte man es Liebe? Ein Gefühl was wir beide missten. Er hatte sie verloren, allzu oft. Ich hatte sie nie erlebt oder mir vorgegaukelt sie zu erleben. Dakki spukte noch immer in meinen Gedanken umher, in meinem Herzen. Auch wenn ich jetzt sicher war, dass sie meine andere Hälfte liebte und nicht mich. Ich war nur ihr Spielball gewesen, so wie es schon immer war. So wie mich jeder sah. Jeder außer ihm. Zumindest hing meine Hoffnung daran. Ich wusste, dass auch er meine Verunsicherung spürte. Sein Blick verriet es mir. Wir hatten Angst vor der Nähe. Ich würde auch nicht sagen, dass es Liebe zwischen uns war. Wie hätte ich es wissen können? Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht mehr darauf verzichten. Was auch immer es war. Leidenschaft? Lust? Oder einfach nur der Wunsch nach einer Berührung? Meine linke Hand umfasste sein Gesicht. Es war weich, wie von einem Kind, auch wenn er schon weit über 80 Jahre alt war. Für einen Sennin ein lächerliches Alter. Was sind schon achtzig Jahre in der Unendlichkeit? Ich selbst hatte etwas mehr Erfahrung als er. Auch wenn diese Erfahrung nicht in zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten bestand. Das hieß aber nicht, dass ich keine Lust kannte, keine Sehnsucht. Im Gegenteil. Der Drang danach war unbeschreiblich groß geworden. Nach all der Zeit in der Dunkelheit. Nach all der Zeit in grausamer Stille.

Nach außen hin meditierte unser Körper friedlich unter einem Pfirsichbaum. Im Inneren broddelte unsere Seele. Sein Körper lag unter meinem, versunken in der dunkelroten Ledercouch seines Seelenraumes. Noch konnte ich seine Haut nicht spüren. Zuviel Stoff blockierte mir den Weg. Mein Kopf konnte meine Instinkte nicht mehr bremsen. Ziemlich rüde riss ich mit der freien Hand den dunklen Bolero von seinen Schultern.

"W...a..rte..!"

War das ein Funken Panik in seiner Stimme? Meine sadistische Ader kochte in mir auf. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf meinen Lippen ab. Den großen Taikoubou haltlos zu sehen war eine Seltenheit. Eine echte Nervosität, nicht nur seine gespielte Art, welche alles zu vertuschen versuchte. Statt zu warten griff ich nach dem gelben Stoff, der ebenfalls seine Brust bedeckte. Ich genoss das reißende Geräusch des Stoffes unter mir, aber noch mehr genoss ich den Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher zwischen Lust und Vernunft hin- und herpendelte.

Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, auch wenn sie sich bewegten. Seine Hände versuchen das Kleidungsstück an seinem Körper zu halten, doch so leicht würde ich ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Meine Lippen pressten sich auf seine. Pfirsich. Er schmeckte tatsächlich so. Eine sanfte, süßliche Note. Es brachte mein Herz zum rasen. Ich spürte sein Herz kurz aussetzen, kurz bevor er den Kuss löste und mit rosigen Wangen meinen Blick suchte. Als suchte er einen Grund, den er selbst schon kannte. Ich schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor meine Hände die seien fest umklammerten und über seinen Kopf platzierten. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten. Wir waren so lange getrennt gewesen. Immer war diese Leere in mir gewesen und jetzt wo sie endlich fort war, würde ich nicht mehr darauf verzichten.

Ich hörte ein leises Stöhnen unter mir, was mich nur umso mehr anregte. Vom gelben Stofffetzen, welcher eben noch ein Kampfoutfit war, war nur noch der weiße Kragen übrig geblieben und verdeckte seinen Hals, wobei es nicht lange dabei bleiben sollte. Meine Zähne bissen in den Stoff und suchten sich ihren Weg zur nackten Haut. Endlich. Zumindest ein kleines Stückchen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Erst sanft begann ich daran zu saugen, dann immer fester. Seine Handgelenke zuckten unter meiner Hand, welche sie noch immer festhielten. Ein neues Stöhnen verließ seinen Körper. Es machte mich verrückt. Ich vertiefte mein Saugen, fügte die Zunge hinzu und leckte darüber. Ein feuchter Faden von Speichel zeichnete sich auf seinem Hals ab. Süß. Genauso wie seine Lippen. Mit einen salzigen Hauch der Nervosität.

"O..ten...kun...Hö..r auf..!" Jeder Buchstabe brachte mich nur noch mehr in Wallung. Aufhören? Ich hatte gerade erst angefangen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er gehörte mir. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick, jetzt in diesem Seelenraum, würde ich ihn nie mehr loslassen.


	2. Die Nähe, die wir fürchten

**Die Nähe, die wir fürchten**

-Taikoubous Sicht-

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, mein Herz raste in stiller Panik. Seine Augen schauten tief in meine Seele hinein und auch wenn ich ihm vertraute, hatte ich Angst. Zu früh, zu schnell, zu aufwühlend. Ich hatte mir geschworen nie wieder jemanden nah an mich heranzulassen. Keine Nähe mehr bedeutete keinen Velust mehr. Ich war dankbar über meine Senninkleidung. Der Stoff war schwer und so dicht, dass er jede Berührung blockierte. Jede Wärme, jedes Gefühl. Ich hüllte mich gerne in diese Emotionskälte. So sah ich nicht mehr das Blut meiner toten Geschwister und Eltern an meinen Händen. Ich roch nicht mehr den beißenden Gestank des Todes um mich herum. Träumte nicht jede Nacht von den Menschenschreien und brennenden Körpern. Denn mein Körper war tot. Mein Herz fest verschlossen.

Die Mimik zu verstellen war einfach. Ein kekes Grinsen oder ein verdutzer Gesichtsausdruck. Schon war die Maske perfekt. Vertuschte jedes wahre Gefühl. Zumindest vor den meisten. Ich war selbst Schuld, dass es so gekommen war, wie es jetzt war. Ich habe mich selbst verraten. Habe meine perfekte Hülle bröckeln lassen. Angefangen hatte es mit Fugen. Fugen war Schuld. Er hatte sie geknackt. Hatte mit seiner einfühlsamen Art alles durchschaut. Er war mein Freund, mein bester. Mein einziger bis dahin. Und dann ist auch er gestorben. Durch meine Schuld, durch meine Schwäche. Vor meinen Augen. Genauso wie damals. Jetzt höre ich seine Schreie in der Nacht.

Supu war der Zweite, der mein Herz berührte, zusammen mit Buckichi. Damit fing es wieder an. Wieder derselbe Fehler. Wie ein Dominoeffekt sammelten sich immer mehr Menschen um mich. Wieso nur? Ein Fluch? Es war gut, dass ich mich von ihnen losgerissen hatte. Ehe ich Ihnen auch den Untergang bringen würde, den Tod. Und jetzt wo ich endlich wieder allein war, erneut meine Maske aufbaute, kam er. Ihn kann ich nicht loswerden. Er ist ein Teil von mir. Ich sollte ihn hassen. Er hatte Youzens Vater und Mentor getötet, mit Dakki unter einer Decke gesteckt. Er war böse. Er war meine dunkle Seite, oder war ich seine?

Seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, spürte ich denselben Hass, denselben Kummer und denselben Schmerz, der auch in mir klafft. Da war sie wieder. Diese Nähe. Dieses Gefühl was ich vergessen wollte und wonach er sich sehnte. Und so kam es zu dem was ich befürchtet hatte.

Ich hatte schon seit Tagen gemerkt, dass er mich aus seinem Seelenraum beobachtet hatte. Wir haben nicht viel miteinander geredet, seit dem Kampf mit Jyoka, aber die Stimmung war anders geworden. Eine unbeschreibliche Anziehung lag zwischen uns. Ich wendete meinen Blick ab und starrte in die unendliche Dunkelheit des Raumes und schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment. Dann spürte ich es. Spürte das er näher kam. Seine Hände nach mir streckte und er sie neben mich in die Kissen des Sofas versinken ließ. Ich behielt die Augen geschlossen. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein? Ich spürte die Wärme von seinem Körper über mir. Spürte seinen Atem flach auf meinem Gesicht. Meine innere Ruhe wich einer stillen Nervösität, als ich endlich doch die Augen öffnete. Es war keine Einbildung. Er lag über mir. Ein verunsichertes, starres Gesicht und doch steckte so viel verborgene Emotion dahinter. Wie in mir. Versteckt hinter einer Maske. Mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen, gegen meinen Willen, als seine Handflächen über den steifen Stoff meines Boleros glitten. Trotz des dicken Stoffes fühlte ich es auf der Haut brennen. Als läge ich entblöst unter ihm. Meine Wangen erröteten bei dem Gedanken. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber blitzschnell hatte er den schwarzen Stoff von meinen Schultern gerissen. In seinen Augen blitzte eine unterdrückte Lust. Alles ging plötzlich so schnell. Zu schnell. Und doch schrie mein Körper nach mehr. "Berühr mich..", hallte es in meinem vernebelten Gedanken, doch ich konnte meine Stimme grade noch daran hindern es laut auszusprechen. Stumm bewegten sich meine Lippen, als neuer Stoff unter seinen Händen zerriß.

Zu schnell. Ich wollte ihn ausbremsen. Ich hatte keine Erfahrung, oder zu viele schlechte. Er erkannte meine Angst, doch seine Hände wurden rauher. Grob rieben sich auf der letzten Stoffschicht umher, berührten jede einzelne Rippe in meinem Brustkorb, bis er sich schließlich noch grober herabsenkte und meine Lippen versiegelte. Ein Kuss. Mein erster. Wärme durchflutete meinen Mund. Seine Zunge hatte nur kurz ihren Weg in meinen Mundraum gefunden. Zu viel. Ich geriet in Panik. Ich musste ihn ausbremsen, irgendwie. Mit Mühe drückte ich gegen seinen Brustkorb. Warm. Diese verdammte Wärme. Diese verdammte Nähe. Mein Herz zerriss sich danach. Er lächelte keck. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich seine Hände aus dem Nichts zugreifen. Fest und schmerzhaft umklammerten sie meine Handgelenke und drückten sie über meinen Kopf. Festgenagelt. Wehrlos lag ich unter ihm. Sein Unterkörper drückte zusätzlich meine Beine tief in den roten Stoff des Sofas. Ein Stöhnen glitt über meien Lippen, schwer und doch befreiend und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr er es genoss. Das letzte Stückchen gelben Stoff landeten neben mir auf der Erde, während er immer noch grinste. Sein Kopf senkte sich gefährlich langsam in Richtung meines Nackens. Ich ahnte was in seinem Kopf vorging. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Hals. Ein Schauer glitt über meine nackte Haut. Eine direkte Berührung, stark und intensiv. Seine Zunge leckte über jeden Zentimeter. Erneut entwich mir ein Stöhnen. Diesmal lauter. Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten und verfluchte mich innerlich dafür. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bremsen. Mein Herz raste. Mein Atem wippte. Meine Seele brannte. Ich wusste, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.


	3. Kein Zurück mehr

**Kein Zurück mehr**

\- Otenkuns Sicht -

Der Anblick der sich mir bot war überwältigend. In meinem Kopf begann es zu rauschen. Das passierte immer, wenn ich die Kontrolle verlor. Die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle, meinen Verstand. Ich durfte nur nicht zu vorschnell sein. Durfte ihn nicht verschrecken. Er war wie ein unerfahrenes Kind, voller Zweifel und doch voller Neugierde. Aber waren wir das nicht beide? In mir brannte ebenfalls die Neugierde, die Lust.

Ich musste mich bremsen. Mit Schmerz kannte ich mich aus, aber Zärtlichkeiten waren mir fremd. Niemand hatte sie mir gegeben, niemand hatte sie mir gezeigt. Wieso sollte ich sie also verteilen? Vielleicht würde es mir sogar gut tun, ihn etwas leiden zu lassen? Nur ein wenig. Meine Nägel bohrten sich in seine Handgelenke. Er unterdrückte einen wehleidigen Aufschrei, doch seine zusammengekniffenen Augen zeigten mir sein Leiden. Schön. Meine freie Hand bahnte sich den Weg unter sein schwarzes Shirt. Die letzte Hülle auf seiner fast schon weißen Haut. Warm und weich. So wie sein Gesicht. Und doch war sein Körper völlig verspannt. Jeder Muskel war angezogen, kampfbereit könnte man sagen. Als wollte er alle Gefühle abblocken. Doch wie lange würde er es unterdrücken können? Spielerisch biss ich in die pfirsichfarbige Haut, über die sich augenblicklich eine sanfte Gänsehaut zog. Er bebte. Ich sah ihm an, dass er ein erneutes Stöhnen unterdrückte. Seine Augen waren noch immer zugekniffen, auch wenn der Schmerz verblichen war. Jetzt kämpfte er gegen etwas anderes an. Dem Kampf hatte ich bereits nachgegeben. Mein Körper war ebenfalls angespannt, doch an einer anderen Stelle.

Meine Hüften brannten, rieben sanft gegen seine, ehe ich mich erneut ausbremste.

Ich musste ausharren. Nur noch ein bisschen. Ich wollte es genießen. War es wirklich noch die Nähe die ich suchte oder viel mehr die Lust? Die Lust am Schmerz, an der Qual. Wollte ich mich selbst bestrafen? Wir waren eins und er wimmerte unter mir. Ich genoss es.

Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit. Ein Glitzern lag darin. Angst und Neugierde zugleich. Er wollte es hassen, aber sein Körper sehnte sich genauso wie meiner danach. Meine Nägel bohrten tiefer in seine Brust, zerschnitten das weiche Fleisch, leckten Blut. Warmes Blut auf der perfekten, jungen Haut. Endlich stöhnte er erneut. Ich stöhnte zusammen mit ihm auf. Jeder Laut der seine Lippen verließ, brachte mich in Ekstase. Gierig hob ich den dunklen Stoff nach oben, leckte rauh über die Schnittstelle, atmete den süßlichen Duft ein, schmeckte die salzigen Flüssigkeit, die aus der kleinen Wunde quoll. Ich hielt noch immer seine Handgelenke fest. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie bereits bläulich waren, aber ich konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Was wenn er sich herauswinden würde? Ich konnte niemanden vertrauen. Ich wollte es nicht verlieren. Er würde es mir nicht wegnehmen. Dieser Moment gehörte mir allein.

Sein Körper wand sich unter mir, während meine Lippen ihren Weg nach oben suchten. An seinen Nippeln blieben sie haften. Rosig und angespannt. Unberührt. der Gedanke machte mich umso angeregter. Niemand zuvor hatte ihn so berührt, war ihm so nah gekommen. Hatte ihn geschmeckt, gerochen. "Was für eine Verschwendung..." murmelte ich leise vor mich her, aber er hörte es nicht. Sein Herzschlag war zu laut. Ich spürte ihn durch die nackte Brust hämmern.

Einen Moment lang wünschte ich mir, es herauszureißen. Die Vibration des pochenden Muskels in meiner Hand zu spüren und dabei zuzusehen, wie es langsam immer schwächer werden würde. Seine Augen hielten mich davon ab. Dieses betörende Türkis. Ein Schimmer blau im Licht, ein Hauch grün im Schatten. Ich wollte es nicht verlieren. Tote Augen würden ihm nicht stehen. So tot wie es meine waren.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich erneut, während sich seine schnappende Atmung zu beruhigen versuchte. "Ote...nkun...ich..." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie seine Hüfte sich gegen meine stemmte. War es ein Trick oder hatte er seiner Begierde etwa nachgegeben? Eine Augen fixierten ihn misstrauisch, ehe ich finster grinste. Er würde sich nicht herausmogeln. Ich senkte meinen Unterkörper etwas ab, pinnte seine Beine mit meinen Knien fest, sodass sein Lendenbereich greifbarer wurde. Meine Handfläche legte sich auf den Hosenbund. Er war weit und es war schwer zu erkennen, ob er angeregt war, doch das Pochen unterhalb des Stoffes lügte nicht.

"Der edle Taikoubou hat also auch niedrige, körperliche Bedürfnisse? Welch unerwartet angenehme Überraschung...Soll ich sie dir erfüllen?"

Seine Augen fülten sich mit Scham und einem Funken Angst. Blau überwog dem Grün. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Zu gerne hätte ich seine Gedanken lesen wollen. Sein Atem ging noch kürzer als zuvor. Sein Körper versuchte noch immer das Beben in seinem Inneren zu kontrollieren. Er wehrte sich noch immer, doch seine Hülle war fast gebrochen. Und ich würde schon einen Weg finden, sie zu zerbrechen.


End file.
